Razor Day 1: Twilight Town
A Connecting Dream (Kyle's memories play through his head) Kelly: Zoe. (Sawyer awakens on the Destiny Islands, and yawns) Sawyer: Whoa! (Kelly giggles) Sawyer: Give me a break, Kel--! (Sawyer and Rico started racing on the beach) Rico: Giving up already? (The three overlook the ocean at twilight) Rico: If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? (Sawyer gazes at his chalk drawing of him and Kelly in the Secret Place) ???: This world has been connected. (Sawyer gets up in distress.) Sawyer: Wh-who's there? ???: Tied to the darkness... (Sawyer and Kelly watch the ocean on the dock) Kelly: Sawyer, don't ever change. Rico: The door has opened... (Rico offers his outstretched hand to Sawyer. Sawyer runs to him but is stopped by darkness) Sawyer: What? (Sawyer stands and faces Darkside) ???: You understand nothing. (The door behind Kelly in the Secret Place blows her towards Sawyer, who readies to catch her) Kelly: Saw...yer... (Kelly vanishes as Kyle catches her. Sawyer and Zoe were blown out of the tunnel) Waking from the Dream (We are brought back to a morning view of a girl's room. The red-haired Razor sits up on her bed, after waking up) Razor: Another dream about him... (Alice opens the window and looks out on the town as the train station bells ring in the morning air. The logo of Twilight Town appears on the screen as the train passes by in the background) Something Has Been Stolen (Razor opens the window and looks out on the town as the train station bells ring in the morning air. The logo of Twilight Town appears on the screen as the train passes by in the background. Fade to The Usual Place, where the train passes on the tracks overhead. Nathan, Randy, Fritz, and Leonette are enjoying conversation, while Razor sits thinking. The words 'The 1st Day' appear on the screen) Nathan: Man, doesn't that tick you off? Fritz: Yeah, that's just wrong. Leonette: Seifer's gone too far this time. Randy: You got that right. (They look over at Razor, who only nods. Nathan jumps off his seat) Nathan: I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do. (Leonette, not knowing what to say, looks over at Alice, who shrugs) Razor: Uh...well... We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight. Randy: Hey that sounds fun! Nathan: What about Seifer? (Alice stands up and Nathan crosses his arms) Razor: First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs. (Nathan slightly growls) Fritz: Oh no! They're gone! (They look and see that Toby is holding a camera) Fritz: Our are gone! (Fritz puts a hand to his throat at his inability to say 'photos') Fritz: What? Nathan: All our ------, gone? Huh? (Nathan does the same) Leonette: Huh? You can't say -------? Why not? Fritz: But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our ------ are gone! Razor: Stolen... And not just the ------. The word ------! They stole it too! Nathan: What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off. Alice: Yeah! Randy: All right, time for some recon! (Nathan, Randy, Leonette, and Fritz run off. Razor begins to follow, then becomes dizzy) Razor: Huh? (Alice falls and blacks out) DiZ: Hes heart is returning. Doubtless she'll awaken very soon. (Razor wakes up on the ground and stands up, dusting herself off) Razor: Huh? (Leonette returns) Leonette: Razor, come on. (She nods. Alice catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Nathan spots him) Nathan: Over here! (Alice approaches his friends in front of the Armor Shop) Fritz: Let's get this investigation underway. Storekeeper: Yo, Alice. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing... Razor: We didn't steal anything, all right? Storekeeper: Yo, Alice. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing... Razor: We didn't steal anything, all right? Storekeeper: I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff? Razor: What stuff? Storekeeper: As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop. (The group turns around and sees the accessory shop) Nathan: Go on, Randy --- ask her. (Randy speaks to the Accessory Shop owner) Owner: Oh, it's you, Randy... Please don't let me down. Alice used to be one of my favorite customers. Razor: I'm not a thief! Owner: Okay... Randy: It's no fun having everyone suspecting someone else, ya know. Owner: Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too. (The four of them look to the candy shop) Woman: Alice? Have you seen my cat around? Razor: Er... (Razor looks up and sees the cat on the awning above them. Alice retrieves the cat) Woman: Thank you, Alice. Razor: Did they steal something from you, too? Woman: Oh, my, yes. Something important. Razor: Just so you know, we didn't do it. Woman: I believe you. Razor: Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you? Woman: My ------. My precious ------. Nathan: Looks like the culprit is going around stealing ------. Razor: And not just ------, but the word ------, too. Fritz: This isn't your average thief... Leonette: I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this. Razor: We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot! Seifer's Entrance (The five run to the Sandlot, where they find Vivi, Rai, and Fuu talking. Vivi notices them and stops, making them turn around) Fuu: Thieves. Rai: That was low, y'know! (Vivi shakes her hat) Nathan: Oh yeah? (Seifer walks in) Seifer: Nice comeback there, Blondie. Nathan: What'd you say!? Seifer: You can give us back the ------ now. Rai: Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know? Seifer: That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some ------ to prove that you're losers. Fuu: Replay! Seifer:(laughs) Now you're talking! (Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai get ready to fight. So does Conner) Seifer: I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide. (Razor moves closer to the gang, who all laugh at her. Seifer crosses his arms. Alice moves to kneel down) Nathan: Razor! (Razor chooses the long battling sword with the strong handle. Alice and Seifer prepare to duel) Fritz: Razor, focus! Seifer: Kneel, loser! (Alice knocks Seifer around a few times) Seifer: Come on... quit playin' around and fight! The Appearance of a Strange Enemy (Razor proceeds to defeat Seifer, much to Seifer's annoyance. Rai and Fuu move to guard Seifer) Rai: Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know! Fuu: Tournament decides. (Toby gets out his camera to take a picture of Alice. He gives him the thumbs up when a white Dusk appears out of nowhere and steals the camera, The Dusk flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common) Nathan: What was that? Leonette: The thief! (The four race after the Dusk) A Shadow That Wanders About the Forest (Razor follows it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods. The Dusk continues through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Alice to follow it.) An Enemy is Cornered (Razor follows and ends up outside the Old Mansion. He approaches the Dusk. Words appear in Alice's head) ???: We have come for you, my liege. Razor: Huh? (The mouth zipper of the Dusk opens and Alice attacks. Her sword however does nothing to inflict the Dusk) The Keyblade Appears Razor: It's no use... (The sword in his hand swirls with data) Razor: What? (The sword turns into the Keyblade) Razor: What...what is this thing? (Razor looks from the Dusk to the Keyblade and decides to try again) A Disappearing Key (This time, he succeeds and the Dusk vanishes, dropping the pictures from the camera. The Keyblade in Razor's hand disappears, Razor's picks up the pictures) Photograph of Memories (He returns to the Usual Spot to see the pictures) Nathan: What's this? Randy: Razor was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together. Leonette: It's a really nice photo. Oh...! Fritz: Hey! You just said "photo"! Nathan: So, Razor--tell us about the picture thief. Razor: Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there. Nathan: Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em? (Nathan spots the next picture and chuckles) Nathan: It's a girl... Leonette: You look happy, Randy. Randy: Do not. Fritz: So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Razor? Leonette: Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us. Nathan: You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all? Razor: Are they really all of me? Fritz: Yep. (Fritz holds out the picture in his hand) Fritz: See? Leonette: Look! Fritz: Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Razor or something? Nathan: C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Razor? Razor: Oh, thanks! (The five friends laugh as the train station bells ring and the train passes overhead. They all look up at the tracks. Nathan, Randy, Fritz, and Leonette leave the Usual Spot, Leonette waving) The Bright Sunset (Razor leaves after a bit. He holds out her hand to block the sun from his eyes and he hears a voice) ???: Where...am I? Razor: Who's there? ???: Who are you? (The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 12%. DiZ and the Strange Man (Someone in a black coat walks up to DiZ, who is sitting at a computer desk in front of many lit screens) DiZ: Organization miscreants... They've found us. ???: But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs? DiZ: Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Davidé must make haste.